Big Time Work Out
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: An innocent late-night work out turns into something more for James and Carlos...


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls and guys out there! :D I really hope you like this fic! :) **PLEASE R&R! **

**Big Time Work Out**

After a long day of dancing and rehearsals, Carlos couldn't wait to curl up under the covers with his boyfriend James. Both of them exchanged a good-night kiss and Carlos fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He didn't wake up again until several hours later when he rolled over to wrap his arm around James. He was gently jolted awake when he arm fell through the air and hit the mattress with a barely-audible thud. Tiredly opening his eyes, he saw that James wasn't in his usual spot beside him. Carlos glanced up at the alarm clock on James' nightstand and saw that it was half past midnight. Where could James be at this hour?

Slowly becoming more awake, Carlos leaned up on his elbow and looked across the room. Their bathroom door was wide open and the light was off. James wasn't in there. When Carlos listened closely, he didn't hear any noises coming from the kitchen, so James wasn't in there getting a glass of water or an occasional midnight snack. A small spark of worry lit inside the small boy, but it was put at ease when he looked over at James' pillow and saw a small piece of paper laying on it. Picking up the paper, Carlos read the note James had scribbled across it: _'Gone to the gym. Love, James.'_

Lately, James had gotten into the habit of going down to the gym late at night or really early in the morning to work out. It was a habit that sometimes got on Carlos' nerves when he rolled over during the night and wanted to cuddle, but he wasn't bothered tonight. Instead, the Latino boy got out of bed and pulled on his blue tank top along with his loose pajama bottoms. Rubbing his tired eyes, he crossed the bedroom and walked down the hall. He silently made his way out of the apartment and down to the vacant lobby. He then stepped outside and crossed the empty pool area over to the doors to the gym.

Stepping into the dark gym, Carlos quickly spotted James standing on the other end of the room, lifting weights. The brown-haired boy's back was facing him and he must not have heard him enter the room because he didn't turn around. The only light in the room was the brighter-than-usual moonlight streaming in through the large windows.

"What are you doing down here so late?" Carlos asked as he crossed the room.

James glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Carlos approaching him.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to just lay there doing nothing, so I decided to come down here to work out a little." he answered.

Carlos now stood in front of (but a little off to the side) of James and his eyes were instantly drawn to the tall boy's muscles as they flexed to repeatedly lift the twenty-pound weights he had in each hand. James' arms were perfectly exposed by his black tank top which also hugged his torso and made him look even hotter than usual.

"You mind if I watch?" Carlos asked.

"No; go ahead." James said, motioning with his head toward the weight bench a couple feet away.

Carlos stepped over and seated himself on the end of the weight bench, propping his elbows on his knees. He let his eyes roam up and down his boyfriend's body, drinking in every gorgeous detail. James' tanned skin was covered by the slight sheen of sweat and it glistened in the moonlight every time he moved. He was so hot! James smiled a little when he noticed Carlos staring at him.

Carlos was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the small metallic thud of James setting the weights down in their original spot on the floor. James then straightened and flexed his muscles a little. Carlos didn't know if he was trying to impress him or if he was just stretching after his vigorous work out; probably a bit of both. Reaching over to pick up a small, white towel off the floor, Carlos got up and walked over to his tall, hot boyfriend.

"You're really hot when you work out, you know." he said as he lightly dabbed the towel across James' sweaty face and neck.

"Thanks." James said, "It looks like you're getting a little muscle of your own. Our dance rehearsals must be paying off for you."

The pretty boy reached up and teasingly ran a finger across Carlos' exposed arms.

"Shut up." Carlos said playfully, "Your muscles are way bigger than mine."

"No, I'm serious. You really do look like you've got a little more muscle than you used to." James said, "Come on, show them to me."

Carlos smiled and blushed adorably and cast his eyes down to the floor.

"Come on, baby, let me see those hot muscles of yours." James said, teasing the fingertips of both his hands along the smooth caramel skin of Carlos' arms.

Giggling a little, Carlos finally brought his arms up, bending his elbows and displaying his hot muscles. James raised his eyebrows and smiled. He gently squeezed the shorter boy's biceps, moaning softly. They were nicely firm and encouragingly warm.

"Well?" Carlos asked with an adorable flick of his eyebrows.

"They're perfect." James said, tracing each line of the well-defined muscles.

He suddenly caught Carlos off-guard and darted his hands down to tickle the shorter boy's ribs. Carlos let out a girlish giggle and instantly tried to wriggle out of James' grasp. The taller boy took the opportunity and pulled Carlos close, pressing their bodies together. Carlos still tried to wiggle out of his arms, but it was futile; James was stronger than him and the shorter boy was hopelessly trapped.

Carlos gave up his struggles and relaxed somewhat in James' touch. Gasping softly, he looked up and their eyes locked. James' perfect brown orbs were fixated on him and it sent a shiver down his spine. James loosened his hold on him slightly and leaned in so that his lips hovered just centimeters from Carlos'. James' warm breath brushed across the small boy's face, making his heart flutter. Almost involuntarily, the smaller boy closed the gap between them, making their lips connect softly. It took James only a second to respond and he began to move his lips tenderly against Carlos'. The feeling of James' soft lips moving against his just sent sparks through Carlos' body. He brought his hands up to lightly slide them along the pretty boy's firm biceps and along his broad shoulders.

Almost as suddenly as the kiss started, it stopped, leaving both of them short of breath. Part of what took James' breath away was how incredibly beautiful Carlos looked. The small Latino boy's skin looked so flawless in the moonlight and his perfect brown orbs seemed to sparkle just slightly. His lips were light pink and so inviting, James couldn't resist them. He swooped in and captured Carlos' lips in a more heated kiss. An instant moan sounded from the shorter boy and he kissed back with passion.

It didn't take long for things to heat up. Carlos was the first to make a move towards taking things further as he pulled back from the kiss to pull James' tank top off over his head. He discarded the garment to the floor and pulled James in for an other kiss. James was a little surprised by how fast Carlos was moving, but then again, the shorter boy got turned on easily and James was more than happy to respond to his lover's needs.

"Mmm, you're so hot." the pretty boy growled, reaching down to grab ahold of Carlos' pert hips.

He pulled Carlos tightly against him and ground their hips together, drawing a wanton moan from the shorter boy. He just loved to touch and tease Carlos into a hot, moaning pile of mush…..and he had his own way of doing this.

The first move he made was to slide his hands slowly into Carlos' loose pajama bottoms. Carlos broke away from the kiss and pressed his face into James' bare shoulder, cursing under his breath at the sudden hot contact.

"You like that?" James asked with a smile as he gently kneaded the two perfect mounds of flesh.

Carlos moaned something along the lines of 'you know I do', succeeding in turning James on even more. Feeling Carlos getting hard against him, James ground their hips together again and moaned in pleasure. He felt Carlos' hold on his biceps tighten slightly and he couldn't help but smile. He loved to watch Carlos get turned on.

Carlos let out a small whimper of loss when James pulled his hands out of his pajama bottoms and he raised his head from his shoulder, giving him a questioning look. His question was quickly answered when James pulled his blue tank top up over his head. He felt goosebumps prickle across his body when the cool air hit his skin. James gave him a sexy smile before grabbing his hips again and backing him up to the weight bench Carlos had been sitting on just moments earlier. When Carlos felt the metal pressing against his calves, he wasted no time in sitting down, his heart beginning to race at the thought of what James had in mind. James knelt down on the floor in front of him and pulled him in for a quick but passionate kiss.

"Lay back." the pretty boy breathed.

Carlos did as he was told and he tried to get in a comfortable position on the rather narrow and not-very-well-padded weight bench. James scooted closer and leaned down to place a series of light kisses all over Carlos' torso. He made sure to pay special attention to the slight V-shape made by his hips because he knew that this was one of the small boy's sensitive spots. Carlos moaned and his eyes fluttered shut as pleasure pulsed through his veins. All his heat pooled at his groin and he squirmed slightly, longing for something to relieve the intense pressure.

James must have read his mind because just as he thought this, the pretty boy brought his hand up and lightly rubbed his hard cock though the thin fabric of his pajama bottoms. James smiled into the soft skin beneath his lips when Carlos let out a loud moan. Moving lower, James flicked his tongue across the sensitive skin just above the waistband of his pajama bottoms before peeling them off down the boy's perfectly-formed legs. He pulled them completely off and tossed them to a random corner of the room, then proceeded to wrap his fingers around the hard column of caramel flesh and jerk him off slowly.

"Ngh, James! That feels so good." Carlos moaned, arching his back.

James smiled and swiped his thumb across the head, smearing the precum all over it. He then leaned forward and sealed his lips around the tip. Carlos couldn't help but cry out softly as James began to suck lightly and swirl his velvety tongue all around it. The raven-haired boy groaned when James sucked more of his cock into his mouth. He let out a choked gasp when James started to bob his head. The pretty boy took Carlos' cock in as far as he could and used his hand to stroke along the rest. His own cock throbbed in his sweatpants as he listened to Carlos' sexy moans and gasps.

Carlos cursed under his breath and gripped the edges of the weight bench. The warm wetness surrounding his cock was driving him crazy. He didn't know how much more of this he could stand. A few minutes later, he felt a familiar tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, but before it could become too intense, he felt James pull off him with an erotic pop that seemed to echo throughout the otherwise empty gym. The shorter boy choked on his breath and cast a questioning look down at James.

"We're not done yet." the pretty boy said, giving Carlos' cock a teasing stroke.

"Wh-what do you wanna do?" Carlos asked, though he fully knew what James had in mind.

"I'm gonna pound your tight little ass so hard, you won't be able to walk." James moaned.

Before Carlos could register what James had just said, the pretty boy had already gotten up off the floor and was straddling the end of the weight bench and was holding Carlos' legs apart so he was sitting between them. James was about to lean down to kiss him, but Carlos stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"Wait." he gasped.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Can we not do this on this weight bench? It's not very comfortable." Carlos asked.

James nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Carlos, who took it and also stood. The pretty boy cocked his head to the side, motioning to the corner where the yoga mats were stored when they were not in use. Carlos quickly caught on and he flicked his eyebrows sexily. He and James exchanged sneaky smiles before scurrying over to the corner. James rolled out a teal-colored yoga mat, then placed a second purple-colored one on top of it so it would be comfortable for Carlos to lay on.

Carlos quickly laid down on the plush yoga mats, his heart racing with excitement. He gladly spread his legs for James, who was kneeling in front of him. James knelt between his boyfriend's legs and leaned over him slightly.

"Get 'em wet." he whispered, placing two of his fingers at Carlos' plump lips.

The small boy wasted no time in taking the two fingers into his mouth and coating them thoroughly with his saliva. James moaned softly as he watched his boyfriend suck on his fingers and he thought about what was about to happen. When he was sure his fingers had enough lubrication, he pulled them out of Carlos' mouth and brought his hand down between his legs. He lightly teased his fingers at the boy's tight hole, spreading the saliva around it.

The small boy couldn't help but moan softly when James touched him there. He gasped when James eased two of his fingers into him. He loved how James was so gentle when he prepared him, but he still managed to make it feel so good. A smile crossed James' face as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of Carlos to get him used to the feeling of being stretched. The way Carlos was moaning and curling his toes told him that he was doing a good job.

"Mmm, you like that?" James moaned as he scissored his fingers.

Carlos nodded and bit down lightly on his bottom lip. Deciding to take Carlos off-guard a little, James curled his fingers upward and was rewarded by a surprised gasp from the Latino boy. He knew he had found Carlos' sweet spot.

"H-hurry." Carlos gasped, squirming in pleasure.

Never being one to deny his lover anything, James quickly finished preparing him. Carlos whimpered softly in loss when James pulled his fingers out of him, but he knew what was fixing to come. Opening his eyes, he caught got a perfect view of James slicking his thick, throbbing cock with a palm full his own saliva.

"You want this inside you, don't you?" James asked in sensual voice, "Hm? You want me to pound your hole with it?"

"Ngh, please!" Carlos gasped, reaching down to lightly stroke his own rock-hard cock.

James giggled sexily and finished slicking himself before leaning back over Carlos' small body. Whenever James leaned over him like this, Carlos always felt small and dominated, which made him completely submissive to his boyfriend's advances. It was an amazing feeling.

"You ready, baby?" James asked.

Carlos smiled slightly and nodded, a small trickle of sweat sliding down the side of his face. His heart pounding, James reached down and gripped his cock at the base and placed the tip against Carlos' gaping hole, smearing his own precum around it. He heard Carlos gasp softly as he teased him. Deciding that Carlos had endured enough delicious torture, James finally started to push in. He carefully eased the head in and watched as the thick shaft disappeared into his lover's body.

Carlos hissed softly as the dull pain of penetration flared inside him. The pain was instantly soothed when James leaned down and kissed him softly and ran his fingers through his short, raven hair.

"Mmm, James….your cock feels so good!" Carlos sighed.

James smiled and resisted the urge to just pound into Carlos. He waited several seconds while Carlos adjusted to the large intrusion.

"M-move!" the small Latino boy gasped.

James didn't need to be told twice. He leaned up on his hands and pulled back, leaving half of his seven-inch cock in the small boy. He roughly thrust back in, causing a choked cry to erupt from Carlos' throat. Carlos barely had time to recover from the first thrust before James repeated the motion again.

"H-harder!" Carlos gasped, spreading his legs wider.

Moaning, James instantly responded to his boyfriend's plea. He didn't know how Carlos managed to stay so amazingly tight after the number of times they had made love during their four-month relationship. The smaller boy's insides felt like perfect, warm velvet.

Carlos used one hand to weakly claw at James' forearm and reached down between them to stroke his throbbing cock. Every time James slammed his cock into him, shockwaves of pleasure coursed through his body. He could actually feel his own cock throbbing in his hand.

James forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could watch what he was doing to Carlos. The smaller boy's face alternated form being scrunched up in pleasure to his head being thrown back and his mouth hanging open as he gasped. The sounds he was emitting were equally as hot. Each moan and whimper and small gasp that slipped past the boy's lips was bringing him closer to his release.

"Ugh, Carlos….I-I think I'm gonna come!" the pretty boy gasped as his thrusts increased in speed and depth.

Carlos gave a small nod and continued to jerk himself off. It wasn't long before James let out a loud groan that seemed to echo throughout the gym as he came inside Carlos, coating the smaller boy's insides with his warm cum. James' hips shuddered as he released the last bit of his cum, then he let his arms give out and he collapsed to his elbows.

Carlos tenderly ran his fingers through James' perfect hair as the pretty boy gasped for breath. After a couple moments of silence, James could draw his breath normally again and he suddenly remembered: Carlos hadn't come yet.

Raising his head from where it rested on Carlos' chest, James sealed their lips together in a smoldering kiss. He ran his tongue into Carlos' mouth and teased at all the boy's sensitive spots. When he pulled away, Carlos was gasping softly.

"Let me help you come." James whispered.

Not knowing what James had in mind, Carlos simply nodded and loosened his fingers from around his cock. James kissed him briefly on the lips before moving down to suck on his neck. He bit down gently on the sweet caramel skin and sucked it between his teeth, succeeding in leaving a small, purplish mark for the whole world to see the next day. After leaving his mark, James traveled lower and left a trail of light kisses down Carlos' chest and abdomen. When he finally reached his destination, he didn't waste any time. He gripped Carlos' cock at the base and took over half of it into his mouth. Sealing his lips around it, he began to bob his head. A loud groan tore its way from Carlos' throat and his hand flew down to grip at the once perfect hairs on the back of James' head. The feeling of James' velvety tongue swirling around his cock combined with the light sensation of the pretty boy's hair tickling the insides of his thighs was threatening to drive him over the edge already.

The more James listened to Carlos' escalating moans, the faster he bobbed his head, and it took only a couple minutes for Carlos to come. James continued to suck him as he came, the smaller boy's cum splashing across his tongue. Carlos let out a shaky cry and his grip on James' hair tightened significantly, but James hardly noticed; he was too focused on pleasuring his boyfriend.

When Carlos had finished coming, James pulled off him, making another erotic pop. Carlos opened his eyes just in time to see James swallow his mouthful of cum. This brought a weak smile to his face and he let his head fall back against the yoga mat. The only sound that filled the room was that of Carlos' heavy breathing as he came down from his high of euphoria.

Once Carlos' breathing returned to a semi-normal pace, James leaned down and kissed him softly. Carlos kissed back weakly and he could taste himself faintly in James' mouth. When they pulled away, they smiled tenderly at each other.

"I love you." James whispered, wiping away a few beads of sweat from Carlos' cheek.

"I love you, too, baby." Carlos whispered back.

With that, they both extricated themselves from each other and stood on their shaky legs. They then proceeded to gather their clothes, which were scattered in all corners of the room. They dressed in silence, both of them stealing glances at each other's bare asses. Once they were dressed, Carlos walked over to James and was instantly enveloped by one of the taller boy's strong arms. They walked like this out of the gym, across the pool area, and through the lobby over to the elevators. James pressed the button on the wall and they waited several seconds for the elevator to arrive.

As a faint ding sounded, the metal doors slid open and the pair entered the elevator. Carlos rested his head against James' shoulder, a small smile adorning his face. The last thought that went through his mind as the metal doors slid shut was that he needed to watch James work out more often…..

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! :D **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
